Thunder Leo
Thunder Leo (Japanese: スピン=レオージャ, Supin=Reōja, Spin=Leohjya) is a Power-Type Core Change System B-Daman. It was first released in Japan on November 26, 2011 and was released internationally on August 1, 2013. Thunder Leo appears in the anime and manga series, B-Daman Crossfire owned by Hugo Raidoh. In Cross Fight B-Daman eS, it was upgraded to Jet=Leohjya. Body Set: Leo (Leohjya) Head Part: Leo Head The Leo head part has a mane around it to represent a lion's mane along with a head of a lion with fangs. In the mouth of the Lion has the B-Daman's Visor. On the mane, there is a place to put your pointer fingers on the B-Daman. Arm Parts: Leo Arms The Leo arms parts have spikes that are ontop of the shoulder. The fists of the arm parts has a small place to put your fingers on and have claws to represent a lion's paw. The shoulder has a place along the Stud parts to put your pointer or your middle fingers on to hold the B-Daman. Stud Parts This B-Daman has maroon-colored Stud Parts. Leg Part: Leo Leg The Leo legs represent the legs of a lion and also have a place along the legs to put your ring fingers on. Core Part: Spin Spin originally appeared in Core Random Booster Vol. 1 as the "Super Rare" Core in Japan. It features a new body shell similar in design to the generic Core Parts like One-Sided, Steer, and Torque, but more streamlined. Spin also has two Hold Parts, with spear-like tips of differing design and size, along with a standard Trigger. Horizontally mounted on the Hold Part with the larger tip is a rubber strip, similar to Accele. The Core's gimmick, which leads to its name, is that when a B-Dama is fired from it, the rubber strip gives it a sideways spin. When the B-Dama hits a wall while it spins, it rebounds at an angle. The direction of the spin can be changed by taking apart the Core, flipping the Hold Parts, and then putting it back together in that form. However, in the Hasbro version, taking apart the Core is near impossible without a small, Phillips-head screwdriver. For its release in Thunder Leo, it comes with a removable Pad Part that can be added to the Trigger as an extension. To give an added kick, the rear cover piece of the Head Part can be attached to the Pad Part to provide a wider pad. This only applies to the Takara Tomy version of the B-Daman. The Pad Part, when attached to the Spin Core resembles a tail of a lion. Product Differences Hasbro's Thunder Leo has various differences compared to Takara Tomy and Sonokong's Spin=Leohjya. The Leo Body is now more of a bronze than gold. The Leo Head altered its black sticker to include more red and white lines but removed its blue eye decals. The Leo Arms removed the red, yellow and black stickers beside its shoulders. The Leo Leg removes the black and red decal and added yellow, red, white and black stickers beside each foot. Not only that, but the Hasbro version of the Spin Core makes it impossible to change the spin direction of the shots without taking apart the core beforehand, in which case with a small, Philips-head screwdriver. Other Versions *'Spin=Leohjya Gold Plated Ver.' - Limited edition. NOTE: The name is actually a mislabelling, as it has the Force Core, not Spin. *'Force=Leohjya Clear Gold/Silver/Bronze Ver. '- Tournament prize Gallery Toyline KeithStrife_SpinLeohjya.JPG|Spin=Leohjya KeithStrife_SteerLeohjya_SP.JPG|Stroke=Leohjya ThudnerLeoCollectorCard.png|Collector Card. Trivia *It has the highest stats among the non-legendary dragon that was released in Japan. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:Former Villains Category:Core Change System Category:Drive Strip B-Daman